


Why won't you fall in love?

by Coffeeprince_dm



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, cupid!Moonbin, i'm new and its my first fic, lots of fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeprince_dm/pseuds/Coffeeprince_dm
Summary: Moonbin is on the verge of losing his job on the hardest job in history – Helping Eunwoo fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on aff before, but this is my first fic on Ao3, i'll try to update it soon!

Eunwoo swears the sun is trying to burn him. He can already feel his face melting, his school shirt clinging tightly to his back like a leech. His schoolbag dug into his shoulders, tearing apart his skin underneath. Its one of the hottest summer in Eunwoo’s memory, which makes it the worst because it means his quiet lunch will be accompanied by the sweltering heat. 

 

Eunwoo loves being on his own, prefering to hide behind his books and his headphones. Its not that he isn’t well-liked in school – in fact, he is one of the most popular boys in the school, but then again its highschool, where people are interested in falling in love and breaking up. Eunwoo thinks that its not the time for people to fall in love, because it just means more heartbreak and more pain, and he hates that. Every day, Eunwoo would receive notes in his locker from various girls, some considered school’s beauties and others part of popular groups of people. Even guys have dropped Eunwoo notes, not that Eunwoo minded. But he left it pilling up in his locker, because he does not want to deal with feelings and all that complicated stuff.

 

Every day during lunch breaks, Eunwoo would bring the sandwich he made in the morning to the rooftop, enjoying time alone where people would not usually find him, because its secluded and also open-air. Which makes it hot, burning hot, especially in summers.

 

But as usual, Eunwoo spent his lunches at the rooftop, writing and reading, sometimes even staring into empty air. The piercing sun tries to force him into socialisation, but Eunwoo would rather endure the heat than deal with all the cheesy, fluffy, vomit-inducing cringeness going on in the classroom blocks or lunch areas.

 

After school, when the bell rings and the sound of chairs scrapping against the classroom floor can be heard, the first person leaving the school compound would be none other than Eunwoo. He always manages to disappear in the crowd of students along the hallways, escaping the compound before any girl or guy catches up to him. Today is no different, Eunwoo’s got his earphones plucked in, with an idol group’s song – Astro, his new favourite band – playing as he walks down the streets to his home. He lived 10 minutes away from school, hence he always enjoyed a slow walk back. But thanks to the glaring sun, he walked as fast as he could back home, anticipating the cold, comforting wind of his airconditioner back home.

 

Upon unlocking his door, he picks up his school shoes and laid it on the rack by the entrance. Plopping his heavy schoolbag on the ground, Eunwoo hurriedly switched on the airconditioner using the remote control on the cabinets at the door, locking the wooden door behind him carefully. Its times like this that Eunwoo is thankful that his family could afford an apartment near school for him, saving him hours of travelling time. (not really, but still grateful)

 

He takes off his sweat-drenched school uniform, rolling his tie neatly and stuffing it in the drawers. Walking across the living room to get to his bedroom for a change of clothes, he sees a stranger on the couch.

 

In shock, Eunwoo stopped dead in his tracks, gasping at the presence of a boy sleeping on the couch. Is it a thief? It cannot be right, since the boy looks so innocent and cute. Wait, cute? No, it cannot be, because a thief would have left his house already, a thief wouldn’t fall asleep in someone’s house like that. What if he’s an assasin? Eunwoo ponders for a second, mapping out his choice of action. But he considers, it can’t be, because he would’ve been killed already. So who is this boy?

 

He leans forward to the boy’s face, immediately jerking back when the boy’s nose started sniffing and his eyes sleepily blinks open. The boy seemed to be confused and tired, though not before realising that Eunwoo’s staring at him, without a shirt on.

 

“Ahhhh!” He screamed and then quickly covered his mouth. Eunwoo jerked back a little more, shocked at the sudden high decibel scream from the previously sleeping boy.

 

“You’re home, I overslept, oh man, I overslept.” The boy panics and gets off the couch quickly, pacing back and forth, as if contemplating something. “You’re half naked though,” his casual comment caught Eunwoo off guard, waking Eunwoo from his daze. Eunwoo’s cheeks turned rose pink as he quickly rushed to his room to put on his shirt. Once he was in his room with the doors shut, he colded himself for acting this way, which was super uncharacteristic of him anyways. What’s wrong with another man seeing his upper body? Its nothing, right? 

 

He closed the door behind him as he left the room, determined to find out who this sneaky stranger was and how he managed to enter his apartment. The doors were locked and windows closed, there’s just no way someone could have sneaked in.

 

The boy sat on the couch, reading a tiny notebook. “You’re back,” The boy commented, not even looking at Eunwoo. 

 

“Yes, it is my house you know, who are you? Why are you here? How did you even get in?” Eunwoo asked, deciding not to flood the nonchalent boy with too many questions even though his mind was racing with them.

 

“Geez, one at a time Eunwoo, I am Moon Bin. I am here to help you, its my mission and I am failing terribly. How did I get in? You left your bedroom window open.”

 

Eunwoo was busy processing the words, seeing the tired boy yawn as he stares at Eunwoo. Eunwoo yawns, embarrassed for staring, but he is more confused now. Mission? What mission? Of course, his bedroom windows, which he prefers to keep open to let fresh air in. Wait, did the boy call his name? How did the boy know his name?

 

“Wait, how did you know my name?”

 

“I’m a cupid. To be exact, I am a ‘first-love cupid’, which means I make sure people have a pleasant start to their love life. And you are my first mission Eunwoo, or should I say Dongminnie.” 

 

Eunwoo was not sure if he could take the boy seriously now. Cupid? Isn’t that something from the greek mythology? How does that exist in the real world? Last he checked, greek mythologies are just myths, stories from the past, not literal real persons. But somehow, inside his heart, he was inclined to believe that it did exist. Just somehow, he believed this boy, what’s his name? Oh right, Moonbin.

 

Moonbin seems to recognise his expression, acknowledging his uncertaintly with a nod of the head.

 

“You don’t usually see cupids around, we’re invisible unless we show ourselves delliberately. I know you’re confused, let me prove to you,” Moonbin says with a proud expression, standing up and moving away from the furniture.

 

Moonbin held his hands together and Eunwoo sees the heavenly pure white wings emerge from Moonbin’s back, folding open to form wings you would only see in comics or drawings. It seemed unreal, the individual feathers bright and glistering in the bath of sunlight from the clear windows of the apartment. Moonbin’s hands also seem to carry a tiny pouch.

 

“Am I dead? Are you like some angel bringing me to heaven?” Eunwoo asks, still trying to take in the sight of a man with majestic wings almost twice the size of the boy. 

 

“No you are not dead, but I will be soon if I don’t finish my first mission. As in not dead, but I will be fired.” Moonbin folds his wings and keeps them so that Eunwoo would not be able to see them. He then drops into the couch, sighing dejectedly.

 

“What mission, you mean -” Eunwoo stops, unsure if what he is thinking of is right.

 

“Yes, you need to fall in love, and I’ve been trying really hard.” Moonbin sighs again. He opens carefully the pouch and turns it upside down to release the contents. Out came a single stone in the shape of a heart. “Its my last try. Unlike what the media tells you all, cupids don’t actually shoot arrows, instead, we rub this stone and it will become an invisible shower of dust on the target. We are given a bag for each person we are helping, and usually it only requires one or two at most. Do you even know how many stones were in this bag?” Moon exasperatedly ask.

 

Eunwoo, on the other hand, had a blank look, still coming to terms with all the information suddenly poured onto him.

 

“50 stones. 50 first-love stone. Now there’s only 1 left. I’ve been working hard to get you to fall in love, I’ve been using so much dust on all the prettiest people around, the handsomest ones too. And it doesn’t work.” Moonbin sounded like a dying puppy, clearly done with this difficult task.

 

“How do you know it doesn’t work?” Eunwoo asks, finally catching up with the train of thoughts. 

 

“Because when it works you will be with someone and I get to disappear back to headquarters.” He explains, seeing Eunwoo nod as he continues, “And since I am here, it means it didn’t work.”

 

“So all the attention in school and letters are because of you?” 

 

“No, not all. Some people, cough, unlike the one I am dealing with,” Moonbin shoots him an annoyed glare, “actually have emotions like a normal human being. So that’s why I am here, because I only have one stone left to kickstart you love life, and if it does not work I will be fired. Fired! I don’t want to lose my job when I am only 19 years old!” Moonbin walked towards Eunwoo, holding the said boy’s hands and staring into Eunwoo’s brown orbs.

 

“So can you tell me, why won’t you fall in love? Can you please fall in love?” Moonbin pleads, his lips forming an adorable pout as his face is literally centimetres away from Eunwoo’s. 

 

“No,” Eunwoo says after a moment of silence. He pulls away from the awkward position, retreating to the couch where Moonbin was sleeping in just now. 

 

“Why? Pleaseeee,” Moonbin doesn’t like to plead, but he really does not want to lose his job for some strange reason, but whatever, he just wants to finish this task and move to another person.

 

“I said no, at least not anytime soon. I don’t want to fall in love and get involved in those dramatic, cringey and sticky relationship.” Eunwoo reiterated, his voice remaining firm even though his heart is melting thanks to Moonbin’s adorable pout. Adorable? Scratch that, Eunwoo decides to continue hardening his heart.

 

“Why won’t you? Relationships are fun! They make you feel all happy and –”  
Moonbin explains, only to be cut off by the nonchalent and emotionless boy.

 

“and sappy and eventually you will be heartbroken and depressed. Thank you Mr. Cupid, but no thank you.”

 

“It’s Moonbin. I have a name.” Moonbin’s arms were crossed as he stares at the boy on his couch, flipping through a magazine that was on the desk.

 

“Well, Moonbin, you should just leave because I am not going to fall in love even you use 1000 love stones.” Eunwoo comments without lifting his head. 

 

Moonbin takes the magazine away from Eunwoo in one swift action, throwing it to the coffee table. “I’m not leaving. I’m going to make sure you find your first-love.” His voice was determined and sure.

 

“Firstly, its rude to throw someone’s magazine. Not to mention, you’re in my house, disturbing me. Secondly, I am not interested in romance! Just give up.” Eunwoo stares back, his eyes equally firm and unwavering. 

 

“I’m not giving up on you Eunwoo, I’m gonna make sure it happens.” Moonbin retorts. “I’ll give you your private space now, but I’ll find a way, I will.”

 

With that, Moonbin disappears. Eunwoo’s mind is as empty as the room he is in. He leans back into the couch, closing his eyes as his thoughts came running back to him. What just happened?


	2. Uninvited Guest

The next few days were just as normal, he would stay at the rooftop for lunch, walk him alone, finish all his homework, watch some drama or practise his instruments. Eunwoo’s glad that he has his peace once again, and that the war with the satanic weather was ending. The sun was slightly less angry with him as it seems, given the occassional blowing of the wind and cloudy afternoons that made his rest at the rooftop all the more pleasant.

 

Eunwoo’s new favourite song ‘Baby’ was playing in his earphones and he was enjoying the tune and nodding his head to it. Astro is a refreshing boy band, with really good music and dance skills. The music puts his mind at ease, especially since has just finished Calculus classes, which always took a toll on his brain. Nothing can make this day worse –

 

Dammit, Eunwoo thinks to himself, he said it too soon as he sees Moonbin with his wings folded standing at the edge of the rooftop.

 

“Move it, you’re blocking the view,” Eunwoo casually commented, trying to make sure his perfect afternoon with Astro would not be ruined.

 

“Excuse you, I am the view.” Moonbin says with his arms on his waist. His wings spread open, blocking Eunwoo’s entire line of sight now. “Is that how you greet your friend?”

 

“Friend?” Eunwoo sits up, taking out one earpiece.

 

“Are we not?” Moonbin says, though not wanting to hear a reply and continues immediately, “Anyway, has anyone cute or pretty catch your eyes yet?”

“I said I’m not interested.” Eunwoo deadpanned, putting his earpiece back and lying down on the ground again.

 

Moonbin walks down from the ledge and stoops beside Eunwoo. He takes out one of the earpiece and puts it into his ears. “Good song choice, what’s the name of the group?”

 

“Its Astro, and don’t take my earpiece out without asking,” Eunwoo says with a slightly annoyed tone, even though he didn’t actually mind.

 

“Its nice,” Moonbin lifts Eunwoo up from a lying down position, and Eunwoo tries to resist, wanting to lie down instead of sitting upright, especially after he has just sat through four hours of boring lecture. Moonbin props Eunwoo up and lies down on the ground with his wings spread out. He then gently pulls Eunwoo back down, letting Eunwoo lie on his feathery soft wings.

 

“Wha–” Eunwoo’s slightly stunned by the sudden action, heart feeling warm and fuzzy because of Moonbin’s actions.

 

“The ground is dirty, you shouldn’t lie on it like that.” Moonbin notes, putting his hands behind his head and stares at the sky.

 

“I’m used to it. Won’t your feathers get dirty too?”

 

“Nah, our wing feathers repel dust, which helps us fly faster too.” Moonbin smiles, looking up at nothing. “Why do you lie here anyway? There’s nothing to see in the sky, just clouds…”

 

“Thanks,” Eunwoo says in a whisper, wondering when he has felt so soft and warm before. But nevermind that, he cannot let himself get caught in all the lovey dovey business. “That’s the point, to see nothing. I feel at ease when I do not have to be constantly thinking of something.”

 

Moonbin nods slightly, trying to enjoy the sight of the blue sky where he just came down from.

 

Moonbin closes his eyes slightly, feeling the wind caress his cheeks. Nevermind that he has to finish his work here within a month or he will get fired. It just feels so peaceful not needing to think of his job for a moment, to truly enjoy the moment. Slowly, Moonbin drifts into sleep, mind empty but free.

 

When he wakes up, the place is empty, Eunwoo has left and the cloud are slightly tainted with coral pink and orange. He sits upright, only to see a note in his hand.

 

[Moonbin: Stop following me around, I’m not falling in love anytime soon, please give up on me. From: Eunwoo]

 

“Looks like I overslept again.” He mumbles, hiding the disappointment in his heart and putting a smile on his face. He’s saddened that Eunwoo finds his presence annoying, but he pushes those feelings away, because he is determined to find Eunwoo’s first love for him. “Another day then!”

 

The next day, Moonbin didn’t appear at lunch, and Eunwoo thanks the heavens for the much-desired quiet lunch break. Perhaps the note he left with Moonbin did have an effect, because the cupid was no where to be found. It’s not so much that Eunwoo did not like Moonbin, but he just didn’t want to deal with romance and love. It gets annoying when everyone ask about your love life, he already receives enough unwanted attention in school and when he meets with his very busy familiy (Who seems extremely keen on digging out stories about a love life that he does not have.) Eunwoo is initially flattered, but it got annoying after a while.

 

All Eunwoo wants to do, is to become a writer, travel the world and write stories of them. Maybe he can become a musician too, given his ability to play the piano, violin and flute, he knows he can find a way to achieve his dreams. He doesn’t see a point in romance, which he concludes, will only bring ache and tears.

 

He remembers his friend from middle school pouring out tears from a painful rejection, he remembers how his friend gave up his will to live when the girl said horrible things to their faces, he remembers how his friend was gone forever, and he thinks to himself, what’s so good about being in love?

 

He shoves those thoughts aside, packing up his bag as he observes the needle in the round clock slowly inch to the number 12. As the bell rings and the students get up to greet the teacher, he does so quickly and disappears out of the campus. Plugging his earpiece in, the song ‘Confession’ filled his ears as he walks down the streets. Astro never fails to make his day better, he agrees with a nod with a smile decorating his face.

 

As he nears his apartment, he starts rummaging through his bag for house keys. Stopping in his tracks at the door, he looks up to unlock it, only to be faced with Moonbin standing there with hands in his pockets, without wings but with a smirk on his face. Initially, he stepped back in shock, only to feel irritation stiring in his chest next as he moved closer to the door.

 

“What do you want, gosh, you’re not giving up aren’t you?” Eunwoo says, though immediately regretting the annoyed tone in his voice. Well, he was annoyed, but it wasn’t very nice of him to keep doing this someone who just wants to help.

 

“Of course not!” Moonbin beamed, stepping aside to allow Eunwoo to open the door.

 

“I don’t see why you hate the concept of love so much. It’s really great! When you meet the right person, it’s like there’s rainbows everywhere and you’ll be really happy!” Moonbin tries his hardest to convince the boy who was only half paying attention to his words.

 

“Yea right,” Eunwoo replied, “I’m gonna take my well-deserved break now, so goodbye and don’t follow me!”

 

With that, the door closed onto Moonbin. It wasn’t a loud slam, but definitely a rejection that would’ve left the cupid dispirited. But it’s Moonbin, the biggest kid of all who believes everyone can be changed.

 

Eunwoo, on the other hand, is just exhausted from seeing Moonbin. Maybe exhausted because his heart won’t stop leaping. But he will never consider that as anything more than a biological problem he has from not having enough social interactions. He drops his bag by the door as he always do, switches on the aircondition and changes his shirt. He takes out his laptop, pondering on whether he should do research for his paper or if he should watch a movie online.

 

Despite Eunwoo being usually studious and picking the choice of researching for his papers, he was not in the mood. Browsing through the movie catalogue, he finally picks one, a crime and mystery movie that he would appreciate for its suspense. He downloads the film, getting up from his position and walks lazily into the kitchen to make himself a smoothie. Smoothies are great, but even better in the summer where the sun is out and burn holes through your skin. He prepares the drink, sipping on it as Astro’s music came into his mind. (Speaking of refreshing¬) Eunwoo is actually anticipating a good movie and snack, his lips pulling into a smile as he walks into the living, only to come face to face with none other than–

 

“Gosh! You could’ve gave me a heart attack!” Eunwoo shrieked, almost dropping his precious smoothie. “You need to stop scaring me like that!”

 

“Well, habits, I’m usually not visible to people anyways. Looks like you enjoy crime and mystery genre?” Moonbin casually remarks.

 

“Yea, its fun to watch. How did you get in anyway? Didn’t I say not to follow me?” Eunwoo sets his smoothie down on the table, his voice is resigned and tired.

 

“Bedroom window. You left it open, as always. Yea, you said not to follow and I said I am not giving up.” Moonbin smirks, scrolling through the comments on the website. “People say that the plot twist is really boring and expected. It doesn’t sound like a good movie. Let’s watch some romantic comedy! Maybe that will inspire you to find love!” Moonbin suggests, his eyes hopeful.

 

“No, no, gosh, who said WE are gonna watch a movie? I am going to watch my movie and you are going to find someone else to bother, because for the last time, I am not interested!” Making a mental note to close his bedroom window next time, he plops himself down and squeezes Moonbin out of his seat. “The door is there, I’m not walking you out. Help yourself.”

 

“How about no?” Moonbin childishly pulls out another chair and sets himself in front of Eunwoo, staring intently at those beautiful eyes of said boy. Beautiful? Well, Eunwoo did have a pair of gorgeous eyes…

 

“How about yes.” Eunwoo lazily stares back. “Don’t make me shove you out of the door.” He pointed in the general direction of the door.

 

Moonbin gets up from his seat, walking in the direction Eunwoo pointed at, though stopping short of the door. He pretends to yawn and stretch, changing course and lies down on Eunwoo’s couch. “I’ll be staying here till you decided to fall in love then,” he says, closing his eyes and slowly drifting into slumber. Well, he has been busy despite what Eunwoo would think, afterall he had spent his day finding out Eunwoo’s preferences and likes and dislikes only to conclude, this mission of his is close to impossible. So he sleeps, because sleep is great.

 

Eunwoo hears the soft snores of the cupid on the couch, deciding to just ignore him. They say when you ignore something, it will go away. He plucks in his earpiece, watching his movie while drinking his smoothie. Eunwoo may sound cold and mean, but he’s secretly considerate and feels slightly sorry that he keeps pushing the boy away. He just doesn’t want to feel anything, losing his best friend early broke him, from then on he decided to shove all his feelings under his bed, its better this way anyways.

 

After about half an hour, Eunwoo had finished the entire cup of smoothie. The movie is as boring as it can possibly get. Before the case is thoroughly investigated, Eunwoo has already figured most of the solution already. He decides to get some chips from the kitchen to fill the space of the smoothie.

 

Heading to the kitchen, he sees Moonbin curled in his sleep. Somehow, his legs decided (without consulting him) to bring him to his bedroom to retrieve a warm blanket, placing the cloth over the sleeping boy. What even… Eunwoo decides to ignore what his stupid heart just made him, shuffling as he walked to the kitchen and back, with a bowl of chips in his hands.

 

As he munched on the chips, he tossed aside all thoughts and focused on the boring movie. Instead of watching the plot, he began to notice other details, like the soundtrack, placement of things in the room, until the movie had ended, just as he would have expected. Glancing at the time displayed on his laptop screen, he realised that it was 6 in the evening and the sky was starting to be painted with a darker hue. Time for dinner, his stomach told him. He trudges to the kitchen, butt aching from sitting in a terrible position just now out of boredom.

 

He takes out ramen, pausing to decide whether to make extra portion for the univited guest sleeping on the couch. Eunwoo’s a nice guy, and he agrees with his brain that he should make some ramen for Moonbin. Besides, Moonbin probably hasn’t eaten all day either.

 

It isn’t long before the scent of kimchi ramen wafted out of the kitchen, stiring awake the cupid, who was struggling to open his eyes.

 

He sits up, pushing aside the blanket that was previously not there as he remembered. Trying to wake his mind, he shakes himself a little, scratching at his arm slightly. As he steadies himself and attempts to look for where the smell is coming from, he sees Eunwoo carying two bowls of ramen from the kitchen and setting it at the coffee table by the couch.

 

“You eat two portions?” He asked, still half-asleep apparently.

 

“No… its for you?” Eunwoo hesistantly replies, worried that it might not suit Moonbin’s taste. Then again, Moonbin shouldn’t get to complain since he still an UNINVITED GUEST. Yet, Eunwoo still looks at Moonbin who is staring at the food.

 

“Cupids don’t eat,” Moonbin explained, obviously dishearted. Truth is, the ramen looks so delicious, he really wanted to try some of it. “Thanks for the offer though, its really sweet.”

 

Eunwoo shrugs, pulling the bowl slightly closer towards him. “Sure you don’t want a bite?” He offers, only to see Moonbin smile sadly, pushing the bowl towards Eunwoo. “Well, that means more for me I guess.”

 

Moonbin watches Eunwoo eat the ramen, obviously enjoying the sight of said boy slurping his noodles and drinking soup each time. It’s adorable really, because Eunwoo has a habit when eating. Moonbin has been watching Eunwwo so much, he has realised that Eunwoo likes to lick his lips each time he swallows something, as if to get rid of any sauce or oil lingering on his lips.

 

“So what do you want in you future partner?” Moonbin asks curiously. He is very curious, in fact, because he has tried to get Eunwoo all sorts of partners. Sporty kind, Artsy kind, intelligent ones, beautiful ones, cute ones, sexy ones… From boys to girls, he really tried everyone… With one last chance at finding Eunwoo’s future first-love, he really wants to get it right.

 

Eunwoo, on the other hand, almost chokes on the noodles that he was slurping on. He wipes his mouth clean, licking his lips as usual. “What? Nothing, I mean, I don’t look at people so I have no idea…”

 

Moonbin eyes him suspiciously, nodding to himself for a while and glances at Eunwoo, who was struggling with the second bowl of noodles.

 

“Do you like cute girls?”

 

“No.”

 

“Cute boys?”

 

“No.”

 

“Bad boys and girls?”

 

“Stop it. I said no.”

 

“Good boys and girls?”

 

“Moonbin!”

 

“If you don’t like the good ones and the bad ones, then what do you like? Why are you so difficult! God save me,” Moonbin exasperatedly pleads to no one in particular.

 

“Can we not talk about this?” Eunwoo says, putting another mouthful of ramen in his mouth, chewing on it as if his life depended on it. Really, he just zoned out, like he always do when he is unsure of what to think. So he just focused on chewing.

 

“Then let’s talk about what you like to do!” Moonbin chirps, not giving up on his goals and trying to find other ways of prying information from Eunwoo.

 

“I like being alone.” Eunwoo absentmindedly replies.

 

“That’s not fun…”

 

“It is. You don’t have to deal with a lot of things, things like social interactions are complicated and tiring.” Eunwoo explains, slightly more comfortable with this topic which is a little further from his love life, as Moonbin calls it, the boring machine’s nonexistent desire for affection.

 

“Don’t you have school friends? Best friends?” Moonbin asks without intentions. He cannot imagine what it’s like without friends, so to him Eunwoo is like a puzzle that he cannot piece together.

 

“Used to have, but not anymore. Like I said, relationships are –”

 

“I’m your friend!” Moonbin protests, voice slightly louder but not fierce.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Eunwoo smiles slightly, the warm feeling of friendship seems to swirl in his stomach, something he has not felt for years, though he quickly subdues it and keeps a cold expression on his face.

 

“Anyways, don’t you have to go home? Its late now. Where do cupids even live?” Eunwoo asks, genuinely eager to find out. The idea of cupids existing parallel to the human world seems so far-fetched but so real at the same time, and Eunwoo just feel compelled to believe in it.

 

“Up there,” Moonbin points at the ceiling, something they both understood as the sky. “It’s the headquarters.”

 

“I’m gonna wash the dishes now, you should head back. It’s getting late,” Eunwoo chides, receiving an approving nod from the cupid. “And stop following me around please.”

 

Moonbin looks up to the skies, now darkened and silent. “I’m going back now, but I’m not giving up! I still have 28 days to succeed!” Moonbin smiles with determination burning in his eyes. He sees Eunwoo shake his head, waving slightly as if acknowledging that Moonbin will be leaving. Moonbin returns the wave, taking off into the night sky are leaping through the living room windows.

 

Eunwoo’s apartment is finally silent. Silent in a sense, it feels strangely empty. He washes up and cleans the tables, before going to wash up. He thinks about Moonbin’s mission of matchmaking him with someone, only to just shake his head at the mess Moonbin has made him into. When there’e no one around, Eunwoo admits, his heart is just a bit messier than it should be.

 

And it is all Moonbin’s fault.


	3. Friendship

No days are normal now. Eunwoo won’t think it is, because every time he feels finally at ease, Moonbin will appear. Its almost as if he was jinxed. Except Moonbin hadn’t been around for two days and Eunwoo does not want to celebrate too early. He’s slightly late for his lunch, which he blames the chemistry teacher. Mr. Jang had asked if he wanted to represent the school in a nationwide chemistry olympiad quiz. Eunwoo didn’t mind, giving a smile nod and wave of hand as he left for lunch. The teacher will send him an email containing details anyway, so he did not need to ask more.

 

He skips steps as he made his way to the rooftop. The weather was fine that day, not too hot, a little windy just as he liked it. He pushes open the rooftop door with his sandwich in the other hand, expecting to see an empty place as usual. 

 

Well, what did Eunwoo expect? There’s no more ‘normal’ days. Not when Moonbin is standing in the middle of his sacred heaven, with a dubious looking bag in hand. “Sup!” the cheery voice called out to him.

 

Eunwoo groans, rather quickly turning around, closing the rooftop door behind him and walks down the stairs away from where Moonbin is at.

 

Just two steps down and the door flings open as sunlight suddenly floods the stairway. “Stop closing the door on me! You’re late for lunch! Was there a girl or a guy that made you stay in class for so long?” The cupid teases, grinning slightly, tone slightly raised from excitement.

 

Eunwoo continues walking down the stairs, pretending that he heard nothing and seen nothing. Well that is until he felt a hand tugging at his own which was previously tucked firmly in his pants pocket. “I made lunch, stop ignoring me!”

 

The boy in question sighs, knowing he’s gonna regret it. He turns around swiftly to see Moonbin smiling like an idiot. Moonbin then took his hand, dragging him up to the rooftop like a parent dragging a depressed kid out of the toy store after telling them they won’t get to buy anything. Eunwoo followed, bracing himself for more questions when they get up.

 

“I thought you don’t eat. How do you even know how food taste?” Eunwoo asks, sitting down on the grounds resigned. 

 

“Wait! Don’t sit yet.” Moonbin pulls him up, setting down a piece of cloth that is super soft and then letting Eunwoo sit. 

 

“I’ve been spending the last two days watching youtube, gotta say they’re really informative and good,” Moonbin carefully takes out the lunch box he packed. It was all part of his plan, bribing Eunwoo with food and then making him spill everything to help him find the perfect match.

 

“Doesn’t mean that this food is safe, what if you are trying to poison me so that you can move on to another person!” Eunwoo says, exaggerating his expression.

 

“I’ve given some of it to a friend I know, she said it was good, so I know it is.” Moonbin challenges, slightly insulted that Eunwoo would think of him like that.

 

“You have friends other than me? Then why are you always hanging around me? Go hang around her!” Eunwoo says, hiding the slightly (jealous) dissatisfaction in his voice. 

 

“Nah, she’s got someone to hang around. Besides, I like following you around,” Moonbin replies without missing a beat, eyes tracing Eunwoo’s hand as the boy opened the lunch box and eyed it suspiciously.

 

“Well, don’t get used to it.” Eunwoo pauses for a while, examining the lunchbox and poking around the veggies. “Is she a human then? Why is she able to eat and you can’t?” Eunwoo continues, glad that the topic has been drawn away from his private affairs.

 

“She’s half-human, half-cupid. So she can eat, and when she was 18, she decided to leave the cupid world behind and became a human. She gets a choice. I don’t. When you become human, you will forget everything about the cupid world, instead, you will be given new memories of being human. You can only even make this decision if the elder allows you to.” Moonbin explains in detail, “She is allowed to keep her memories because reasons. Elder would never tell us things like that.”

 

“I see,” Eunwoo acknowledged, taking a spoonful of the meal and carefully chewing it as if it’s the last meal he is having. Because it could very well be his last if there’s some poison inside.

 

“Wait… Who’s the elder?”

 

“They say he is the father of all cupids, but we don’t really know.” Moonbin replies, honestly he wasn’t very sure. He grew up together with other cupids in a home where older cupids took care of them. The concept of parenthood was never really explained to them, nor their origins. 

 

“Father? So he made you all?” Eunwoo was curious, interested at this mystical world. 

 

“Proabably? That’s what they tell us though. There’s a rumour that he only has one son who left the cupid world. And that we are just created by him artificially using his powers.” Moonbin concluded, tone unsure and eyes never leaving Eunwoo’s hand as he watched the boy eat the meal he cooked.

 

“Mmm, by the way, this doesn’t taste bad at all.” Eunwoo smiles a little, “Thanks for it.”

 

“No problem, told you I wouldn’t poison you!” Moonbin gently punched Eunwoo in the shoulders in a friendly manner. “Oh, and I am curious about things. What do you like to do when you are alone?”

 

“Listening to Astro, writing stories?” 

 

“As in other than listening to music and writing and movies, like don’t you have other hobbies?” Moonbin pressed on.

 

“I like playing piano, violin, flute and I’m attempting to learn the guitar,” Eunwoo elaborates, emphasising the word ‘attempting’, because really, he’s somewhat terrible at it.

 

“Favourite food?”

 

“Spicy Rice Cake, Kimchi Stew, Black bean noodles, though I really eat anything that I can find, because all food is good food.”

 

And then they spent the lunch break talking about random things, even spending minutes discussing Astro, which Moonbin had come to like because he hears Eunwoo humming it and he went to research a little more on the group. While it seems random to Eunwoo, Moonbin’s mentally noting down everything he has said, keeping those in mind for references when he uses his last chance to find the perfect partner for the boy. 

 

The lunch break had ended earlier than both of them had expected, the bell ringing once to symbolise a 5 minutes to the end of break. 

 

“By the way, the cloth you put on the floor is really soft, thanks for it.” Eunwoo smiles, which reminded Moonbin of an angel. Eunwoo seems less annoyed by Moonbin’s presence and the cupid pats himself on the shoulder for the improvement made. At least Eunwoo is not ending every sentence with ‘No’ or ‘Stop following me’, or ‘leave me alone’, which is really nice to Moonbin, because Eunwoo is sweet when he smiles. 

 

“The cloth is made with cupid wing feathers, so it dispels dust.” He explains, “We shed feathers often and those feathers are perfectly usable, so we make them into clothes and cloth sometimes.” 

 

“I see, anyway I have to go. So bye,” Eunwoo says, tone cold as always to hide his slight sadness. “Thanks for the meal.”

 

“Can I join you at lunch again tomorrow?” Moonbin ask, his voice hopeful and his hands nervously rubbing together. He’s never usually so shy, preferring to keep a confident and determined image instead, but somehow, Eunwoo’s a different case all together. 

 

“No. Don’t follow me.”

 

“And I’m not going to listen. Byeee” The voice trailed off as he seems Moonbin leaning backwards off the edge of the rooftop. He panics, rushing over to the ledge because the scene was extremely familiar to him and he would almost suffer a heartattack from Moonbin’s actions. (Again) He sees the boy plunging down falling headfirst to the grounds and he almost calls out ‘Moonbin’ but his voice is stuck in his throat. However, he see Moonbin open his eyes midway and winking as if it’s a tease. The cupid turns midair and his white feathery wings open grandly and he catches the air and flies upward towards the sky.

 

Eunbin finally breathes, walking towards the rooftop door still slightly stunned. That sight reminded him of unpleasant memories and it just made him rush to class, urgently want to push out all those thoughts. 

 

Just like that, the rest of the day progressed peacefully. 

 

Every day after that, Moonbin would be at the rooftop, waiting for him with lunch he has made. At first, he would always turn away, but eventually he got used to it. He would always sit down and they would chat about the most random things ever, from favourite punchlines to favourite body parts. Their conversations were nonsensical most of the time, but Eunwoo started appreciating Moonbin’s company. 

 

Maybe, it was alright to have a friend, just maybe. 

 

Until about two weeks later, Moonbin did not come for lunch, and Eunwoo finds the empty rooftop slightly cold despite the hot summer sun still hanging high up in the skies. But he decided to ignore those feelings, closing his eyes for an afternoon nap instead because he had forgotten to bring lunch since Moonbin made him food every day. Eunwoo realised he had started to take Moonbin for granted, which was a scary feeling for him. To rely on someone, it’s a weird situation to Eunwoo. 

 

But if Moonbin was not coming back anymore, Eunwoo convinces himself, that nothing would have changed. It doesn’t matter anyways, relationships are just sappy and pointless. Yet, his heart ached alittle when he thinks about it being ‘pointless’, which was something he would have agreed strongly with two weeks ago.

 

Eunwoo walks home while reading an ebook that day, mind still drifting back to his questions on why the cupid did not come for lunch. Besides the fact that he’s really hungry, he just felt oddly empty being left alone. He played the music in his earphones just a node louder, hoping to drown out all those complex feelings, because life should be simple. And he isn’t going to start making it complicated at just 20 years old.

 

He slowly unlocks his door, placing his shoes neatly on the rack as he always did. But there’s something different. A scent. A really sweet aroma filled Eunwoo’s nose and made his stomach protest like a dying bear. It smelt likes kimchi stew, coming from his house. He enters, seeing a head popped out of the kitchen as well as small amounts of steam coming from behind the head. Slightly jerking back in shock, but not really because he’s used to Moonbin’ sudden appearances, he restrained an urge to scream at the cupid. 

 

“Missed me? I was sort of busy just now so I thought I’d make you lunch at your place instead.” That forever-chirpy voice came as expected.

 

“Not really.” Eunwoo lied, but he thinks he probably didn’t miss Moonbin, just felt weird he wasn’t there. 

 

“Aww, but I missed you.” Moonbin’s face was decorated with a sad pout, lips jutting out. “I remembered you said you like Kimchi stew, so I got Hara to teach me. She is really good at it, at least that’s what she says.”

 

“Well, it smells alright,” Eunwoo replies, emphasising the word ‘alright’. “Was my bedroom window open again?”

 

“Ummm,” was all Moonbin said before turning around and retreating into the kitchen, perfecting his dish and prepared a huge serving for Eunwoo. He made sure that the bowl of rice accompanying it was soft and fluffy too. When he finished making sure that the dish looks heavenly, he placed it carefully on the dining table. Beckoning Eunwoo over with a gesture of his hands, he sees Eunwoo walk over to the table without a shirt on.

 

“Are you not going to wear a shirt? In case you didn’t notice, I am here.”

 

“It’s my house, its hot today and I’m literally drowning in my own sweat, so no, I am just gonna stay like this.” Eunwoo says, voice dismissive to hide his heart’s beating suddenly a little faster. He’s blushing on the inside. True, there’s Moonbin in the room, but he figured that the cupid has already seen him half-naked before, so t is fine. He notices Moonbin’s face slightly pink, before rushing to Eunwoo’s bedroom and coming back with one of his shirts.

 

“You will catch a cold if you are in an airconditioned room as you are now.” Moonbin hands him the shirt with bow hands, head bowing as if avoiding eye contact with Eunwoo. Little did Eunwoo know, Moonbin’s just trying to hide his flushed cheeks, because for a moment, he thinks to himself, Eunwoo’s like an angel, with those chiselled abs and ethereal skin. He looks stunning and perfect.

 

Eunwoo snorts slightly, putting on his shirt only to watch the shirt stick onto him, clinging on like a koala. He shuffles to the dining table where he sees the stew. For someone who has not eaten lunch, it looked so amazing he would’ve just dug in immediately lest saliva drips out of his mouth. But of course, he had manners and he is aware of Moonbin staring at him while sitting in the chair opposite where he is supposed to sit.

 

“Looks good.” Eunwoo complimented, something he realised he has not done for a while, especially not to Moonbin.

 

“Are you waiting for me to feed you?” Moonbin asks, smiling excitedly in anticipation of finding out what Eunwoo thinks of the lunch he has prepared. 

 

“I can eat on my own. But thanks for it,” He politely smiles, “Thanks Bin.”

 

Moonbin sees the dark-haired boy begin digging into the meal, enjoying every bite and he felt his heart flutter a little. Afterall, Eunwoo has dropped his surname, meaning that Eunwoo has finally acknowledged him as a friend. It had meant a lot to him. 

 

They talked all about Eunwoo’s day at school, though not without Moonbin asking that question that would’ve sent Eunwoo up the wall. “So, anyone in mind?”

 

“No, well, not really.” Eunwoo replies, concentrating on the amazing stew that really satisfied his taste. His stomach was also approving of it, because he couldn’t get enough of the dish and realised that he must have swallowed everything without chewing, a habit his old friend would definitely had nagged at him about.

 

“Geez, I get the dish is nice, but don’t swallow without chewing, you’re going to get indigestion.” There and then, Eunwoo stopped for a few seconds, before continuing with his meal.

 

“You are really naggy.” He commented, rolling his eyes jokingly.

 

And then, the question about his love life was not asked for the rest of the day and the two boys spent the afternoon watching a horror movie Eunwoo suggested. “Could you help me with this Binnie?” Eunwoo called from the kitchen and he sees Moonbin walk over slowly, not feeling any urgency even though Eunwoo was on the verge of dropping the bowl of popcorn he had prepared. It was a terrible decision, trying to carry two cups of soda and a huge bowl of popcorn in one trip, but Eunwoo was lazy, only realising halfway through the journey from the kitchen to the couch. 

 

The whole evening was spent like that, both of them screaming at times from the jump scares and munching loudly on the popcorn while attempting to drown out the scary music in the background. 

 

“So we’re friends now?” Moonbin says at the door before leaving. Eunwoo nods, acknowledging his own amazement of how he could open up to having a friend after that incident. 

 

“So see you at lunch?” Moonbin continues, stepping out of the apartment. 

 

“Sure,” Eunwoo shrugs, for once not telling Moonbin to leave him alone and it feels strange, but really good. 

 

The cupid waves goodbye before taking off into the skies. Only then could Eunwoo creep back into his apartment and lie on the couch. He’s conflicted. He is starting to enjoy his friendship with the brown-haired boy, but he knows Moonbin would be leaving in about two weeks time. Moonbin is here only because of work, he convinces himself, but it does not stop him from feeling sad about Moonbin’s eventual departure, maybe from his life, for good, just like –

 

Eunwoo sighs, spending the rest of the evening convincing himself to not get too attached and then forcefully shifting his attention back to his assignments which was due soon as well. 

 

Meanwhile, Moonbin is just as conflicted. The poor winged boy realised that he has started taken a liking to Eunwoo. More than a liking, he concludes it might be a little more than that. He has noticed his face heating up slightly when their eyes meet, which is something that has never happened before. Moonbin is more than worried, because if this spells the start of falling love, it means he will be in deep trouble. 

 

Because Cupids don’t get to fall in love as humans do. Its just not natural, at least that’s what the teachers used to tell them when the young cupids asked about what it feels like to be in a romantic relationship.

 

And he has to finish the job and leave in 2 weeks. Meaning he may never see Eunwoo again, unless he is sent to check up on the boy. But that still meant that it will hurt, if he likes Eunwoo more than he should, he will just hurt on his own because Eunwoo obviously will never like him in the same way. And they will never be together, because Cupids are not supposed to fall in love. Cupids don’t mix with humans. They are not supposed to. Cupids help people fall in love, not fall for people. (But his lips are pulled into a small smile, because he thinks, Eunwoo’s not human, he’s an angel and the prettiest angel ever to exist.)

 

Moonbin thinks to himself, and he notices a tear dripping from his eyes unconsciously. He is starting to understand why Eunwoo thinks falling in love will only end with more pain. He closes his hands and balled his fist in an act of determination. Moonbin repeats and repeats, that he is only there to find Eunwoo a perfect first love. 

 

But his heart aches when he thinks about sending the boy he obviously loves into the arms of someone else. 

 

Moonbin wipes his tears, his eyes cold and raw from the cold wind blowing against him as he flies back to headquarters. He tells himself, that if he loves Eunwoo, he will make sure that Eunwoo is with the person he likes, and that the person is deserving of the angel that Eunwoo is.


	4. I will catch you if you fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually Eunwoo has a secret that he himself does not know of, see if you all can guess it:)

Moonbin starts coming for lunch again, and when he has other plans, he made sure to tell Eunwoo a day before, leaving on Eunwoo’s table lunchboxes of food he had prepared. Hara was a great teacher and Moonbin is a quick learner. He is happy when he is with his friends, and even happier knowing that he’s making food that Eunwoo will like.

 

They sat together at the rooftop once again, now a week before Moonbin’s deadline. Yet, Moonbin remained cheery, hiding his feelings and just being very chatty as usual. The two boys have gotten a little closer, and Eunwoo had asked Moonbin so many question about cupids so much that Moonbin is losing his mind. Moonbin learns that Eunwoo is a naturally curious person, despite his dismissive attitude towards the younger boy at the start.

 

After a sandstorm of questions have buried him and he had managed to dig himself out of it, he decided to ask a slightly more personal question. It had been something he was genuinely curious about, since he sensed that Eunwoo tended to avoid that topic alltogether. 

 

He wait for a while before asking, his mind wandering a little and palms sweating. It’s a sensitive topic and now that he and Eunwoo got closer, Moonbin really did not want to say the wrong things and destroy the friendship that they had built. Even if it was not fated to last anyway. After moments of trying to find the right words, he decided to just go with his feelings. “So you were saying you used to have a friend. If you don’t mind sharing, what happened between you guys? I mean I know its not my business to find out, and its okay if–” 

 

“His name is Taehyun. He’s not in this world anymore though.” Eunwoo cut him off, looking down at the ground slightly, his fringe blocking his eyes as he lowered his head. Despite that, Moonbin could see his face darkened as if there’s a storm brewing within the said boy. He immediately regreted making Eunwoo relive those painful memories. “He decided he could not take it anymore, and he gave up. Just as I almost did.” The dark-haired boy looked up to the skies, as if trying to see through the clouds and glimpsing at heaven, where he always imagined his friend would be, looking down and smiling at him as they did a few years back.

 

Moonbin suddenly felt compelled to hug the younger boy, his body involuntarily shifting closer to Eunwoo and his hands naturally wrapped around the slim waist that had trembled slightly. “I’m glad you did not give up Dongmin.” Moonbin’s voice was serious, his voice quiet but his eyes were stern. Usually he wouldn’t have called Eunwoo but his real name, but it felt important to do so. Afterall, it was what Eunwoo was called until he buried his memories deep inside his heart. Moonbin remembered his basic research about the boy, including when he changed his name. It had matched the year that Eunwoo said he decided that being alone was better. Well, safer at least.

 

“I watched him cry. I watched him die. I was there, but I couldn’t join him in the end.” Eunwoo’s eyes started watering, pearls of tears threatening to spill out of them. Moonbin didn’t speak, letting his friend collect his feelings and calm himself. Yet, he never let go of Eunwoo, not that Eunwoo minded. Occasionally, he would whisper in the boy’s ears ‘Its alright Minnie’, but mostly he would just pat Eunwoo on the back slightly, rubbing it carefully as he waits for Eunwoo to elaborate.

 

“He was my best friend since we were toddlers. We went to the same kindergarten, same elementary and middle school. We swore never to leave each other, but I guess promises don’t always last.” Eunwoo holds Moonbin’s hand tightly, as if he was gathering strength from the cupid. “A girl came, she took his heart and broke every last piece of it. I remember all the nasty things she said to him and I almost wanted to beat the hell out of her but he stopped me.”

 

Eunwoo laughs at himself slightly, letting the beads of salty liquid drip down eye lashes and roll down his cheeks. Moonbin hurriedly took out a cloth made of the purest cupid feathers he had saved to give Eunwoo before leaving on the last day. Carefully, he wiped those precious tears off the said boys eyes.

 

“He told me how much he loved her, yet all I could think of was how much I loved him. I’m so selfish, I know I am.” Eunwoo’s breath hicks as he laughs slightly at himself. The wounds of his heart reopened, he felt every cell in his body burning and destroying his insides. “He said he was hurting. And then when it was too much for him to bear, he hugged me, told me he wished he never loved her and then he fell. He leaned back from the rooftop of our middle school, and he fell, fell while closing his eyes to everything, everyone including me.” Eunwoo managed to keep his voice from quivering. Maybe it was the fact that Moonbin’s arms were warm and steady. Steady and secure and protecting the fragile shaking him within. 

 

Eunwoo kept a smile on his face even though it was so painful to even think about what happened that day. Eunwoo kept looking up at the skies even though Moonbin’s eyes were fixated on the other boy. He knows Eunwoo is smiling only as a reflex to try to stay strong, to keep himself together, not allowing himself to fall apart even for a second.

 

“I was so shocked I could not move. Its all my fault, I did not hold him and stop him fast enough, when I rushed to the ledge, I had heard the thud. It was too late,” Eunwoo’s face remained calm, although Moonbin could clearly see the slightly tremors in his body, his eyes still wet and his hands sweating but cold. “I wanted to join him, but I was not brave enough. Its my fault he’s not here anymore, and I can never forgive myself for letting him go.”

 

Moonbin pulled Eunwoo into his hug, using one of his hands to getting push Eunwoo’s head onto his shoulders. Gently, he rubbed the boy’s back, only to feel Eunwoo’s defences crumbling down as the watergates broke open. It hurts to see this boy he has come to love in so much pain, and he was unsure if talking about it will truly help Eunwoo. If it had done nothing but bring him more pain, Moonbin would never forgive himself too. 

 

Eunwoo’s hands had fisted Moonbin’s shirt, gripping rather hard and he allowed himself to come undone after holding it together for so long. The tears soaked into Moonbin’s shirt as if the rain was falling on him, but the tears were warm, warm and painful for Moonbin to feel. Eunwoo rarely cried, he simply had not allowed himself to. But it felt so right, that Moonbin’s holding his broken pieces together in the hug. He hears Moonbin’s voice, sweet and gentle in a small whisper. And even though he could not process all of what Moonbin had said, it was so soothing, like healing cream over the wounds of his heart that he had covered up with bandages while knowing it kept bleeding out.

 

“Its not you fault Minnie, you are so brave, so much braver than you know. To go through all of that, you’re the strongest person I have ever known.” Moonbin’s heart is bleeding for Eunwoo, because life isn’t fair to put him through all of that, at such a young age, to witness to death of someone you loved. Maybe he cannot never comprehend how that feels like, but he wished Eunwoo never needed to feel that way. “It’s never your fault.”

 

“Binnie, I loved him. But I never got a chance to tell him that.” Eunwoo’s voice was cracked, with saliva and tears choking him and he struggled to finally spill his feelings out. Moonbin’s eyes were understanding, as he nodded slightly. I don’t know if I will be able to tell you I love you Minnie. Will you forgive me if I do? Maybe it is better I don’t.

 

“I know,” Moonbin’s cupid wings emerged from his back and unfolded to its full size. The wings slowly enclosed Eunwoo, as if an extra pair of arms were hugging him. Under the radiant sunlight, Moonbin’s wings were white like snow, with a pure glow emiting from it. Within the embrace of Moonbin and his wings, Eunwoo felt warm from inside out, as if a fire had rekindled inside him and the flames were spreading throughout him. He held onto Moonbin equally tight, afraid that when the pillar he has grown to rely on leaves, he will be left in the cold embrace of loneliness. 

 

“I believe he knows Minnie, and I am sure he is at a happy place too. You need to be happy too.” Moonbin softly said, “He will want you to be happy, and I want so too.”

 

Eunwoo’s muffled cries started softening, his sobs reduced to small whimpers. His voice remained raw and pained, but he managed to say in a low tone, “Thanks Binnie.” 

 

“I’m sorry you have to be here and listen to this, you can leave me be,” Eunwoo murmured, voice apologetic but it made Moonbin’s heart clench. “Ahhh, so embarrassing,” Eunwoo’s voice came in a whisper that didn’t go unheard by the cupid. All Moonbin could think of, was how much love this boy should have gotten, comfort and understanding. Yet Eunwoo had to endure everything alone, afraid of his own feelings and wearing a cold mask every day. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, I will stay here with you. You can let it all out, if you fall, I promise to be there to catch you.” Moonbin firmly said without thinking of any insinuations. He held Eunwoo in a tight hug, strong arms steadying Eunwoo as the boy struggled with his breath and tears that will not stop flowing.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Eunwoo pulled away slightly, looking into Moonbin’s eyes for light. And he felt that after years of walking alone in the darkness, an angel –cupid, rather– glowing in heavenly light reached out his hand. And Eunwoo took it hesitantly. He knows how this friendship will end, but it was so comforting, letting the light the angel provided warm him for the first time in forever.

 

His fingers brushed past the wet patch on Moonbin’s yellow shirt, rather carefully, causing the fabric to crease under his digits. Moonbin’s hand tenderly reached for Eunwoo’s fingers on his shirt and brought it down, holding it gently as if he is worried that it may break apart. Eunwoo’s head bowed slightly as his eyes traced Moonbin’s hands. It is then did he notice how intimate this position seemed, but somehow it was so pleasant and comforting. The cupid’s smooth and lean fingers carefully caressed the older boy’s ones as he used his free hand to slightly lift Eunwoo’s chin.

 

“I will never give up on you. Please don’t give up on yourself.” Moonbin firmly asserted, voice dead serious and his eyes not leaving Eunwoo’s brown orbs. The cupid could almost feel himself getting sucked into those beautiful eyes and drowning in them forever, but he quickly pushed away all his feelings aside. Eunwoo’s eyes did not quiver as he looked back into the eyes of the younger boy and felt his soul being set on fire.

 

Eunwoo nodded. Moonbin notices a lone tear escaping its confinements and he immediately used his cloth to clean it, dabbing at the impossibly flawless and pure skin. “I believe in you.” Moonbin replies reassuringly. His wings folded back and disappeared, the sunlight now directly shining on the two of them. Moonbin, who was facing the sun, looked like he was shining, his lips slowly stretching into a smile that Eunwoo has grown to like. 

 

After laying down the feathered cloth he used previously for Eunwoo to sit on, he motioned for him to sit beside him, patting the cloth lightly. “Thanks so much, I never thought I would ever tell people something so personal. I feel lighter now that its all out.”

 

“Its my duty to go through all the ups and down with my friend, so I’m just glad you are feeling better now.”

 

“Haven’t cried in such a long time, it feels strange. Its embarrassing,” Eunwoo shyly admits. The cold walls he put up seemed to crumble into dust when the cupid’s around. He wondered if he can deal with Moonbin leaving, but decided quickly to just live in the present for a while.

 

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, you know? Crying is normal,” He reassured the boy who was just looking down at his own fingers that felt lonely without someone holding it. The silence shared between the two felt comfortable, and Eunwoo’s glad he opened up to the cheerful boy who was so annoyingly persistent before. Maybe Moonbin’s not so annoying afterall…

 

“Emotions can destroy a person.” Eunwoo mutters softly to him, hoping Moonbin did not catch the negativity in his voice. He frankly hated this side of himself. That very cold self he always presented to other people, he had always resented it. But he always told himself that relationships don’t last. In the end, those who care, will get hurt.

 

“But emotions build people up. Emotions make a person strong. Yes, being open with your feelings may make you vulnerable, but that fragility is what makes us human.” Moonbin says, as if reading off a book. Except his voice is definitely more sincere and soothing to listen to. “Fragility makes something precious, don’t you think? That’s why love is so precious.” 

 

“Say, do you even know what it is like to fall in love? I mean, you could describe it that time, but do cupids actually have those kind of feelings?” Eunwoo asked, looking into the distance at the wide and edgeless blue skies. 

 

Moonbin’s face is tinted with a different pink Eunwoo has not seen before. Yea, I think I am in love with you. But he promptly replies, “I don’t know, I mean, I have always thought cupids existed to help others fall in love. I have never thought about such things before.” I have, but I don’t know if I can tell you I love you.

 

“Isn’t it weird though? That you are helping others without knowing what love is?” Eunwoo laughed a little, an indicator his mood being slightly better. 

 

“I mean, I do watch people end up getting married and do all sorts of lovey dovey stuff too, so I guess I can recognise it pretty well? Mind you I scored perfect marks in training classes! Top of the class and my teacher said I get the job done no matter how hard it is!” He says, voice raising a little when he emphasised on his grades, something that he has always been proud of.

 

“Well you are determined I will give you that.” His eyes had beamed into crescent-shaped slits, smiling at the memories of Bin insistently following him around and him enduring countless shocks from suddenly appearing.

 

“Of course! I will never give up on anything I do!” The cupid’s voice is so confident Eunwoo rolled his eyes watching him pound on his chest. It was as if Bin had won a war, the pride radiating from his fist clenched and eyes shining.

 

Once Moonbin had come back to sense, he looks to the ground, the slight embarrassment returning quickly as well. He hits his neck habitually, something he does when he is flustered in front of someone important. Refusing to meet Eunwoo’s eyes, he decided to change the topic. 

 

“Anyways, when you saw me for the first time, you were half naked, remember?” he says, face slightly turning peachy as he recalled that body he saw. It was buff and yes, Eunwoo definitely had perfect abs covered in perfect skin that he thinks no human has. 

 

“Ahhh right, I was gonna scream ‘pervert’ then.” Eunwoo’s voice trailed off in embarrassment. “Wait, was that not the first time you saw me too?”

 

“No…” Bin’s voice trailed off sheepishly as he huddled his knees close and plumped his face on his white pants. “I mean, I sort of have to do research.”

 

“You stalker! I should’ve screamed ‘pervert’ and call the police on you!” Eunwoo exclaims rather exaggeraedly, purposely making his voice slightly higher and his expressions more obvious.

 

“You wouldn’t…” Moonbin’s eyes squeezed into a cat-like squint as he eyed Eunwoo.

 

“Yes, yes I would, Mr. Stalker.” 

 

“No way! We’re like real good friends now! You wouldn’t betray me like that, right? Dongmin?” He pleaded, his eyes opened big like a little kitten begging for a snack. Those eyes that melted Eunwoo like he was a popsicle on a hot summer day, which is infact not very far from the actual truth. His real name sounded nice on Moonbin’s tongue, and he secretly wondered why he allowed this cupid (whom he has met only for a few weeks) to call him by that name he buried so deep he wouldn’t even allow himself to say. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe I still would…” the playful tone was evident as Eunwoo’s eyes wandered to the skies above. 

 

[In that short moment, Eunwoo felt like he saw his friend Taehyun smiling at him from above, waving slightly and turning around, walking away. Suddenly, he felt like lighter. Watching Taehyun walk away didn’t send his heart panicking and his mind hurting as it used to. Not anymore. Instead, he felt calm, he felt comforted. Although his friendship with Taehyun didn’t end the best way, maybe it was okay to move on. Maybe, it was okay to forgive himself. Maybe it was okay to believe in friendship again…]

 

“Nah, I know you wouldn’t.” Bin’s voice broke him out of his trance. “Anyways, as I was saying, you were half naked and ¬–”

 

“Geez, saying that really makes you sound like a ‘pervert’, seriously” Eunwoo deadpanned.

 

“Let me finish, I was just wondering, do you go to the gym?”

 

“Yea, why? So much for research done, I thought you stalked me enough to know.”

 

“Just cause I know stuff about you doesn’t mean I know everything!” Bin retorts as his expression moulds into one of being offended.

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you are one creepy cupid.” Eunwoo can’t help but eye him suspiciously in joking manner. “As you were saying?”

 

“I am not creepy! I was just doing my job. But, back to my reason, its because the gym at headquarters is rather crowded and everybody is super fit and I wanted to find some gym on earth to work out between my task. Preferably one that doesn’t have a lot of people.” Bin explained, “I mean, I’m like flabby and its embarrassing to train with all my friends who look like they lift trucks for sport.”

 

“Mmmhm ,I see, but everyone starts out like that, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

 

“I just am. I can’t help it.” Bin absentmindedly hit his neck again, rather flustered. H e felt judged and senstivie in front of Eunwoo. It was not like him to be so flushed, but in front of Eunwoo, sometimes his confident persona decides to take a vacation without informing him.

 

“Well, the gym I go is pretty empty and its near school. I go there when I don’t want to deal with the world and all those burdensome emotions humans have. Maybe I can bring you there?” Eunwoo offered, but not before adding:

 

“Unless you are there to see me naked when I shower afterwards. Then I will scream ‘rape’ and report you to the police.”

 

“I am not going to! You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” Bin’s voice was cute. Wait, what? Eunwoo’s smirk had been wiped off as his cheeks blossomed pink. Yea, Bin’s voice is pretty cute, the cupid in generally is pretty cute, he finds himself admitting that and nodding to that thought. (Something he probably wouldn’t believe he allowed himself to think a few weeks back.)

 

“But if you don’t mind, I would love to check out that gym. How about after school today?” Bin continued, huffing his cheeks in an adorable way as his eyes somehow found Eunwoo’s brown orbs.

 

“Yea, sure.”


End file.
